Asylum
by faintxsy
Summary: "It's the Asylum. They send those they deem crazy here. Most of us are normal. They're keeping us in here for eating disorders, homosexuality, nymphomania; of course some people are actually bat shit crazy. Imagining they're witches, that they have power. It's a nice mix. We're like the misfits. Those people that no one likes, all grouped together in one little home. We're family."
1. Welcome to McKinley

**Asylum**

"_It's the Asylum. They send those they deem crazy here. Most of us are normal. They're keeping us in here for eating disorders, homosexuality, nymphomania; of course some people are actually bat shit crazy. Imagining they're witches, that they have power. It's a nice mix. We're like the misfits. Those people that no one likes, all grouped together in one little home. We're family."_

The large walls were lined with coats of white paint. Each cell, stacked side by side, had barely any space left between them, and the lining of the bars left just about enough space for them to lean over and talk to each other. It was a cozy little place, even if it was an asylum. They all had friends there, all had connections. The head nun, Sue Sylvester, though sometimes rough, still treated them well. The innocent councillor, Emma Pilsbury, constantly keep them in order, often with little to no punishment. And of course there was the super sweet priest who treated them very well, William Schuester.

"Who are you? Not sure I've seen you around here before." Rachel Berry turned around to follow the direction of the voice. She saw a tall boy, shoulders slightly slumped and a slight dorky smile on his face.

"I'm not new, you do know that right?" Rachel smiled brightly, though slightly disappointed that she hadn't made a name for herself yet.

"No… But I am. It's my second day here. I'm sorry." He bowed to her, and she giggled slightly. He offered a hand out to her and she took it. He led her down the corridor, down the stairs and into the common room.

"My names Finn, by the way. Finn Hudson."

"I'm Rachel Berry. I'm going to be a star, when I get out of this place, of course. I'll be the greatest witch in the history of the witches. The Next Supreme, after the infamous Shelby Corcoran. She ran away from the coven, left us all."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows. This girl seemed like a nut case, but he liked it. In a weird kind of way. She was beautiful, with bangs and long brunette hair. Her nose, though it stuck out slightly, still fit perfectly with her thin face. They clearly kept her in here for a reason.

"What is a Supreme?" Finn asked, curious as to what she would say.

"A witch who has mastered the seven wonders, seven different abilities that prove your worth. They are powers so dangerous they push the boundaries. Master those seven, and you're the Supreme."

Several other people in the common room looked up to stare at the new boy. He was tall, he knew that, but it seemed he was the tallest of the bunch, and by quite a lot. Even taller than the blonde nun in the back corner. Putting his hands into his jeans pocket, he watched as a Latina girl walked over to him.

"Who is this? Your little toy, Berry?" The girl with olive skin spoke with a slightly raspy voice. "Stay away from him. I sense something a little weird about him. A little off." She grinned slightly, and Finn felt his head start to hurt. "I suggest, that you leave our little group alone." She turned away, and the ache in his head went away.

"I'm so sorry about that. She's Santana. I would have done something to help, but, well I had to let you know that everything I said before was true. There are witches. We're real. We're powerful. I've taken a liking to you, so I won't harm you. But stay away from Santana. And Quinn. And Brittany. They won't think twice about ending you." She ended with a cute little shrug. "See you around." She disappeared from her previous spot, nowhere to be found.


	2. Call My Name

**Asylum**

"_It's the Asylum. They send those they deem crazy here. Most of us are normal. They're keeping us in here for eating disorders, homosexuality, nymphomania; of course some people are actually bat shit crazy. Imagining they're witches, that they have power. It's a nice mix. We're like the misfits. Those people that no one likes, all grouped together in one little home. We're family."_

_A/N: Hey, thank you guys so much for the sweet reviews and ilya (: _

_My plan for the story is to follow the themes of American Horror Story_

_and they have a couple if stories which join together_

_and they form an anthology, hope you enjoy it everyone! review please (:_

—

Her long legs stretched far beneath her short skirt. Walking with purpose past the councillors office, she arrived at the doors of the head Nun's office. She opened up the door, walking in, and slammed it shut behind her.

"Who'd I need to bring back to life this time?" One hand on her hip, the other resting on the edge of the table in front of the Nun. "Doesn't it ever get tiring? You know, killing these people. Bringing them back to life. Accidentally killing them again. Don't you think that you'll get caught sometime soon?"

"No, it never really gets old. Now do your little bababooey magic and bring him back to life. He won't have any scars. None of them. All natural causes. Kind of." Sue smirked slightly, watching as the other girl placed her hand on the dead boy's head. With a jolt, he sat up, panting heavily.

"Let's just hope your little fairy dust doesn't run out, Tinkerbell."

"Please, call me Quinn." The blonde sauntered out, hands behind her back. She turned back, smiling as she spoke with a softer tone than she used before. "Next time, don't hit them so hard."

Racing down the hallway, she disappeared into the room closest to the common room. It was a cell, but Quinn preferred calling it a room due to it's large size, bed, and the fact that they had a roommate. McKinley, though a brutal asylum, was still beautiful, both it's external walls and the inner linings of intricate patterns.

She saw the back of a brunette girl, with waist length hair and a short skirt.

"Marley, I'll miss you so much." Quinn walked over and sat down next to the beautiful, thin girl. "I'm so proud you overcame your eating disorder, and you're being let out in a couple more days. I'll really miss you." It was true, of course. She would miss her a lot. The two had been close, with Quinn taking care of Marley through numerous ordeals. She remembered the very first time they met, when Marley found herself face to face with ghosts of the past.

"_What's your name?" The single candlelight flickering in the centre of the room cast an eerie shadow over Marley's beautiful features. She sat in Sue Sylvester's room, the largest in the whole Asylum. It was her first day, and so far she hadn't yet met anyone._

"_I'm Marley Rose. I'm here for my eating disorder." She fidgeted with her fingers on the hem of her dress as the figure walked in circles around her._

"_I'm Jean Sylvester. Sue's sister. She'll be a little late. She's drinking one of her famous blend calcium smoothies she uses to keep in shape. They taste gross." The grey haired woman chuckled, walking out from the corner. "So are you having a good day? Is this place doing you well?"_

"_Um… Yeah." Marley stuttered, fixing her hair slightly. Jean had come too close of comfort, and she felt as if the other presence was freezing her slowly with her icy skin._

"_Ms. Sylvester, you need to come see, that Tina girl is crying aga-" She paused in her tracks when she saw Jean. "Jean, Sue told you to only come here when she was around. We can't have new inmates knowing there are ghosts here." Marley's eyes widened. "You see? Now you've scared her! Please, go play with Becky for a bit." Jean flickered as she disappeared from their sights, leaving the room cold._

"_I'm sorry. There are some good ghosts- Jean is one of them- and some are just plain bad. You'll meet them soon." She passed. "You're not a witch are you?" Marley shook her head. "Well, then you have to say a code word to get rid of the ghosts. I'm not sure what it is, though. You have to ask that Ryder kid._

Quinn laughed. "Did you ever ask Ryder?" She looked over at the shorter girl, who was packing a few of her things into a small luggage.

"Nope, never got the chance." Marley stood up. "I think I'll go ask him now, just so I know in the future. I need a break from all this packing anyway." Marley left, down the hall and taking a right. She knew the route well- she had taken it many times with Quinn during their late night trips out to see Jake and Ryder. She knocked on the door, seeing it met by a familiar face. She reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Ryder."

"You wanna come in?" Marley smiled as she pushed past him, feeling him tickle her slightly on the way in.

"I need you to tell me something." She said, turning around on her heels. "How'd you chase the ghosts away? Quinn mentioned you would know how to."

Ryder furrowed his brows, looking up at her. "Why do you want to know anyway? You're not going to be stuck here like we are. You'll be free." He jumped up onto the bed, arms spread. Marley laughed.

"I just… want to know. It's something thats been bothering me for the longest time." She looked up at, pouting slightly. "Please?"

Getting down of the bed, he pulled her up with him. "It- It's my full name. But don't say it now. You'll scare the ghosts in this room away."

"Why is it your name?"

"Because my dad is one of them, and he keeps me safe. But he can't do much. He gets rid of that ghost, makes sure you'll never see them for as long as you live. But you don't just get rid of one ghost- you get rid of every single ghost in the room."

Marley got off the bed, preparing to leave. "I've got to finish packing, I'm sorry. See you Ryder."

"No goodbye kiss?"

"You haven't seen the last of me yet!"


	3. Supreme Return

**Asylum**

"_It's the Asylum. They send those they deem crazy here. Most of us are normal. They're keeping us in here for eating disorders, homosexuality, nymphomania; of course some people are actually bat shit crazy. Imagining they're witches, that they have power. It's a nice mix. We're like the misfits. Those people that no one likes, all grouped together in one little home. We're family."_

_A/N: The plan for the next chapter is:_

_Brittana { this chapter }_

_Brittana + Shelby { next chapter }_

Santana sat with her arms wrapped around the back of Brittany, nipping at her neck with soft bites. She pulled back a couple strands of hair from the side of Brittany's thin face.

"Santana, you're beautiful, you know that?" Brittany caressed the back of Santana's head, looking down at the thin girl. Santana pulled back, straightening her shirt and skirt to get rid of any creases.

"You do know I'm only doing this because Puck's in detention right? I'm straight. Completely straight. I like boys. Not girls." Santana smiled back at Brittany, who sat on the inner side of the beds with a frown on her face. "Don't take it too hard. You know I'll always love you Britt. Just… as a friend."

The candles in the corner of the room flickered slightly, burning before being put out several times. "Sorry, still learning how to control my powers." Brittany raised up her hand and made a motion, pushing the candles off the table and into the bin beside it. "It's hard."

"Wait, Brittany, how did you do that? You know, light those on fire?" Santana stood up, walking over to the bin and bending down to pick up the candles. "I didn't know you could do that."

The blonde shrugged. "It's nothing special. I've just developed a couple more powers, thats all."

"Britt, you do know that those are already two of the Seven Wonders? What else can you do?" Santana placed all the candles down on the cabinet and walked over to Brittany. Pulling her up, she watched as the taller girl got off the bed.

"I'm not sure. What other wonders are there?" The doe-eyed girl stared at the Latina, who walked across the room and placed the candles on the floor. Raising her hand, she caused the other girl to wince in pain.

"Power negation. Cause the pain to stop." Brittany got down onto her knees, lying on the floor before looking back up at Santana.

"It stopped. I did it." Brittany laughed as she looked at Santana in disbelief. "I actually did it. I might be the next Supreme."

"Yes, you might be." A tall brunette woman stepped out from in the shadows. "Nice to meet you two. I'm Shelby. The Supreme."


	4. The Apprentice

**Asylum**

_"It's the Asylum. They send those they deem crazy here. Most of us are normal. They're keeping us in here for eating disorders, homosexuality, nymphomania; of course some people are actually bat shit crazy. Imagining they're witches, that they have power. It's a nice mix. We're like the misfits. Those people that no one likes, all grouped together in one little home. We're family."_

_A/N: Next chapter will be longer, I promise :) this is basically a kind of set up chapter for future plot points._

—

"You could be the next Supreme. We all know I sure as hell wasn't a good one." Shelby laid down her cup onto the table. "Bring us out of the dark ages, bring us into a whole new generation."

"I don't know if I'm that powerful, honestly. It's just one or two powers." Brittany smiled slightly, covering it up with a flick of her hair.

"Oh, don't be so modest. I saw what you've been doing. You're powerful. Just let it go."

"Let what go?" Brittany brought one of her hands down to her lap, placing it on her left thigh.

"All your doubt. All your worries. Everything. Let your arrogance take over. It's what I did."

"But won't it completely change me?" Brittany rested her head on her shoulder, seemingly clueless at the effects.

"It might. But if you're powerful, it won't really affect you. You'll come into your own." Shelby raised one of her hands, and a gust of wind blew through the place. "Damn, I wish it would come back. You know, my special powers. That special power each Witch has. Ever since I became kinder, Oppression took over."

"I love Oppression."

"Do you even know what that is?"

"Coffee."

"You're gonna be heard to teach."

—

"I can't believe you need my powers again, Sue."

"Well, Quinn, you're pretty much the only Witch who has powers worth something. And I need an Apprentice."

Sue smiled up at her. "Can you help me bring just one person back to life?"

Quinn looked down for a second, before turning back up. "Who?"

"Just come here." Quinn walked over, standing behind Sue's seat.

"I don't see anyone here." Turning back around, Quinn felt a quick snap of her neck, and let herself slump to the floor.

"Sorry, Quinn. You knew too much." Sue picked up her thin body, and placed her in the cupboard. "Too bad the only person you can't bring back to life is yourself."


	5. Wilde Child

**Asylum**

_"It's the Asylum. They send those they deem crazy here. Most of us are normal. They're keeping us in here for eating disorders, homosexuality, nymphomania; of course some people are actually bat shit crazy. Imagining they're witches, that they have power. It's a nice mix. We're like the misfits. Those people that no one likes, all grouped together in one little home. We're family."_

_A/N: Hey, please read and review, ilya :)_

—

Shelby lead Brittany through the crowds, pulling her hands and leading her onto the dance floor.

"This would be the best place to showcase your powers. Get over any doubt. Once you succeed, you will believe in yourself."

Brittany looked over, nervous. "What should I do?"

"Teleport between couples. Transmutate around. Show us what you can do." Shelby put one of her feet forward, twirling slightly. "Let me show you." She disappeared from sight, appearing in different places each time. "It feels good. To be so out and about you know?" She placed her hand on a cup, watching it freeze over. "It looks like my unique powers back."

—

Kitty Wilde shook her body, feeling the stares on her as she led her group of friends around the space. This was one of the classic common room parties, but only with the cool people, of course. Kitty would not be caught dead with anyone from the loser table.

She felt her dress ride up slightly, pausing on the dance floor to quickly help her pull it down. This was one of the biggest inmate parties of the year, and she was hosting it. She had to be presentable. Not too preppy, but not a slut. She had to get that perfect balance.

Welcoming all of the guests, she walked over to two guests that looked like they weren't having a particularly good time.

"Hello, who are you?" Kitty folded her arms. "I don't remember inviting you."

Shelby turned around with a smug look on her face. "Why don't you go get drunk, sweetie, and leave this matter to me." Brown eyes bore into green, and Kitty found herself nodding and doing whatever Shelby wanted. She walked over to the drinks table, and found herself gulping down drinks she didn't want.

—

"Do it Brittany. Show us you're more than just that blonde girl." Brittany closed her eyes, feeling herself disappear from sight. She opened up her eyes, only to see a dark space.

"Where am I?" Brittany twirled around the area, pausing for a moment as she felt herself pulled back into the Common Room.

"You were in the Other World, where wandering spirits or specks of matter go. You've returned. Congratulations."

Brittany smiled in triumph. "So I might really be the next Supreme?"

"Yes." Shelby didn't say a word more, standing in silence opposite Brittany. "Can you do me one favour?"

The blondes smile started fading. "What is it."

Brown eyes bore into blue. "Stab yourself." Brittany's eyes widened. She knew Shelby was trying to control her.

Her lips quivered, and shoulders shook, before she managed to choke out something. "No."

Shelby stared back in shock, mouth slightly agape. She disappeared, vanishing into thin air right in front of Brittany's eyes.

—

"What's your name?"

"Kitty Wilde."

"Why do you look so drunk?"

"Cos I am." The blondes head was pounding, striking her as she struggled to remain conscious. "Way too drunk. Don't know why I drank so much."

"My names Jake Puckerman. I'll take you back to your room."

Kitty felt herself being pulled up, vision too blurry to comprehend anything. She felt one of his strong hands clamped onto her back, the other supporting her head as she was carried back through the halls.

By the time she began to make sense of everything again, she was back in her room, lying on her bed.

As Jake made his way out, Kitty attempted to get up. "Please, stay with me."

The male chuckled, turning around and sitting on the edge of Kitty's bed. "What'd you need now?"

"Talk to me. Say anything, just make the pain go away, please."

"Well… tell me about your friends."

"Well… I'm friends with Marley Rose. She's a sweetheart. Oh, and Quinn and Brittany and Santana of course. All us populars stick together." Her words were coming out as drunken slurs, and soon she found herself blabbering off into the night with a stranger. "And you know that weird butler Brad? Such a creep. That ginger girl, too, Emma I think? She's always so wide-eyed, like what the hell did that girl eat for breakfast?"

Jake smiled at her. She seemed like a sweet girl, but he was getting tired. "It's getting late, I'm gonna go to sleep in my room, is that ok?" Kitty nodded.

"What time is it?"

"Late." Jake placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before walking out of the room, leaving the girl a drunken mess.

"Jake? Are you still there? I need water." Kitty eventually sat back up, forcing herself down the hallways. She rested at the stairs. The kitchen was all the way downstairs, and she definitely had no energy to go down. She sat there, blubbering to herself for a bit.

"You okay?"

"Thirsty." Kitty turned around, and she was quickly hit by an unseen figure, pushing her body slowly down the stairs, and resting on the floor, unconscious.

—

A/N: Review please? :)


	6. Gone Girl

**Asylum**

_"It's the Asylum. They send those they deem crazy here. Most of us are normal. They're keeping us in here for eating disorders, homosexuality, nymphomania; of course some people are actually bat shit crazy. Imagining they're witches, that they have power. It's a nice mix. We're like the misfits. Those people that no one likes, all grouped together in one little home. We're family._

"Have you seen my mum?" A pink-haired girl stepped through the doors of the asylum, talking to seemingly no one.

"Who's your mum?" A lightly accented voice rung out from the shadows. She stepped out, her mid-length skirt slightly billowing as she stepped out.

"Super lady, or something." The girl turned to look at Santana, a smile forming at the side of her face.

"The Supreme?" Santana smiled back, folding her arms over herself. "She's somewhere with Brittany."

"Who's Brittany?"

"Who's asking?"

"Dani. Dani Corcoran."

—

Sounds reverberated across the walls, bouncing around as they wandered across the darker areas of the dark room.

"Is anyone there?" Kitty asked, hair up in a ponytail and perky as she stepped through the area in her short skirt. "This place stinks."

"It's not so bad." Quinn looked at Kitty from out of her seat in the back. "You'll get used to it, the smell of rotting flesh and dead bodies."

"And who the hell are you?"

"Quinn Fabray. You're Kitty Wilde right? The inmate with lizard ears? Brittany told me." Quinn smiled at the girl. "Why don't you come sit with me?"

"Why would I do that? I don't even know you."

"You don't know anyone else in here. So sit with me or stand by yourself."

—

"Do you know where my Mum went? Her exact location, preferably." Dani tilted her head to the side.

"Nope." Santana seemed curious about the girl. "So are you a witch as well? A powerful one, I assume, seeing as your Mum is the Supreme."

"Yep, I am. I'm a witch, a lesbian, and one hell of a bitch. Perfect trifecta, don't you think?"

"You-you're lesbian?"

"Are you like, against homosexuality? Cos it's cool I guess, I shouldn't have just dropped a bomb like that."

"No, no it's not that. I just haven't met a lesbian before, and Shelby didn't mention having a daughter. Then again, we barely talked."

"No surprise, considering I'm the big 'bringer of shame' to the Corcorans. I just need my mum to give me back my wallet. Must have left it with her from the last time she visited."

"Yeah, why don't you wait with me in my room? Brittany is out with your mum, so we can just kill some time."

—

"What're you trying to do here? There's no use in you being nice to me. I don't take to pathetic little girls who feel like they have to be nice to people, but in reality, are just rude little bitches who have nothing better to do than bitch about other people." Kitty didn't even bother to look at Quinn, keeping her eyes concentrated on her fingernails for the duration of her speech.

"And I don't take to rude little bitches who happen to think they're better than anyone else, but here we are." Quinn flicked specks of dust off her skirt onto Kitty.

"Well, then why don't you go away?"

Quinn stared at Kitty, watching as the other blonde screamed in pain.

"What're you doing to me? Stop it, you're such a creep!" Kitty winced as the sharp pain pierced her brain.

"Showing you who's in charge. So keep quiet, stay down and learn your place." Quinn folded her arms. "I didn't want to be stuck her with you, with anyone, actually. But being dead is a bitch. You just have to hope you're strong enough to move on."

—

"So whats it like? You know, being a lesbian?"

Dani laughed. "You're really curious, aren't you?"

Santana laughed nervously. "Just wondering, you know. Nothing much."

Looking seriously at the Latina, the older girl spoke. "Santana, you're clearly confused. I read minds, and there are thousands of things flowing through your mind right now. What's going on?"

Santana looked over at the girl, before placing one hand over the side of her face, pushing herself over the edge of the bed to Dani. Dani's eyes widened as she felt Santana place her lips onto hers.

Pushing her back, the pink hair girl seemed shocked. "I'm sorry, Santana, but, you clearly don't know what you're doing."

"I'm a very good kisser, really!"

"It's not that, just that…. you're confused about your thoughts for this blonde girl I keep seeing in your mind."

"Blonde girl… Brittany? She's my best friend, and I'm not even lesbian. I-I'm so sorry that was just an impulse and it was in the heat of the moment and-"

"Santana, stop. When you have only one power, it manifests so powerfully and rapidly that you're able to see exactly whats going on in a persons mind, no matter how clustered it may be."

Dani got up, sweeping the dust off her skirt and walking out, leaving Santana sitting and wondering by herself.

—

**UP NEXT: **Quinn and Kitty go hunting for their bodies in hopes of returning to life.


End file.
